


pain

by Lesleytonyb



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesleytonyb/pseuds/Lesleytonyb
Summary: literally just sex. no build up, no after glow, just plain fucking lol. xlxl
Relationships: Frieza/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	pain

Freizas thick tail whips across my back and I feel the blood immediately rush to the surface of my already tender skin. I grit my teeth hard to stop myself from crying out in agony, my hands forming fists clenching around the chains that hold me in place. Face down, completely naked, both my hands and my feet are tightly tied, I feel trapped.  
Again his tail slashes a line of blood across my shoulder blades, this time I can’t hold back and my scream echoes around his large bed chamber, I feel fluid soaking my body but I am unsure if it is blood or sweat, the sheets beneath me feel damp. I try to scream his name as he strikes me again this time on my ass but the ball gag forcing my mouth open uncomfortably turns it to a garbled sound, I can feel the drool dripping down my chin, I want to wipe it away but my hands are tied and probably will be for a long time  
He seems to have moved away from me, my thick black blindfold means I have only my ears to give me any inclination to what he may be planning next, whatever it is I’m sure it will hurt. I try to wipe my chin as best I can on the wet sheet below me, I hear him chuckle darkly to my left and the sound alone sends chills up my spine. He sounds so evil when he laughs like that.

Roughly his hands pull at my thighs, forcing them open, I feel something cold and hard at my entrance. I can’t help but squirm a little, I know he’s about to push this thing inside me and I know he doesn’t plan to be gentle

“You want this don’t you Vegeta,” he mumbles, swirling the tip of what must be a vibrator round my ass hole. I moan in response, but I can’t make any actual words

“You’re such a little slut, look at you, about to get fucked like a bitch, and love every second of it” his voice is venom and ice, he loves to humiliate me, put me in my place.

“you’ll always be my bitch,” He assures me as he harshly forces the huge vibrator inside me, my flesh burns as its stretched far too quickly, I bite hard onto the gag and moan with the intense pain, my head thrashing back and forth each time he thrusts the thing deeper and deeper into me, impaling me so rough I feel tears forming in the corners of my eyes and I don’t even try to hold them back. My body bounces along with his thumping rhythm, my screams getting louder and louder with each hard push.

“You love that don’t you slut,” he laughs grabbing a fistful of my hair and yanking my up, my blindfolded face pointing at the ceiling, my hands still tied to the bed, my ass getting ripped to pieces. Its all too much for me and much to my embarrassment I let out a loud and ugly sob, I tried so hard to not show him my pain and torture, I pretended to be strong but I cant act any more, the pain is so intense.

I feel his teeth graze my shoulder, the skin there is so tender I know its going to cause me white hot pain if he starts to bite me, my muscles tense in anticipation, as I feel his hot breath on my back, my neck, slowly he moves his face closer and closer to me till his lips are on my neck, I feel them open and his teeth nibble at my earlobe, he sighs into my ear, it’s a satisfied sound

“you look so sexy” he whispers before his sharp fangs sink into my skin, slicing through flesh, hot blood flowing down my shoulder, the sound I make is high pitch, a squeak more than a scream

“Pathetic” he hisses cruelly before biting me again, and again leaving angry bleeding marks on my neck, back and sides. He must have left 10 marks when he reached my ass and bit down hard. My skin was so hot and sore from his earlier spanking that the torment was too much

“fuuuuuck,” I scream through the gag, even with my mouth so wide open the word was still understandable. My head starts to swim, and I feel I may pass out from the agony, I try to take deep breaths to keep myself conscious but its so hard with this gag. I suck in as much air through my nose but its not helping much, the relentless pounding of my ass, the tugging on my hair and those vicious teeth of his are so overwhelming, I feel myself flop, my body going weak.  
Suddenly he stops, my hair is released and the thrusting inside me becomes a gentle pulse, it feels really good. The blindfold is pulled from my face and I blink up at him, waiting for him to explain himself

“Baby, are you sure you are enjoying this?” he asks, and I roll my eyes, he removes the gag from my mouth and leaves it hanging at my neck

“Seriously Freiza? Every time,” I say as he wipes the tears from my eyes and cleans the drool from my chin with the blood and sweat soaked sheet. We can never get through a full BDSM session without him getting all soft halfway through

“For the millionth time, yes I’m enjoying it, if I wasn’t, I would have said the safe word” I tell him exasperated

“but how would I know what you were saying when you can hardly speak in that gag?” he says with a cute little smile

“if you didn’t hear me, I would just do this,” I say pulling my arms up and easily breaking the chains that held me so tightly in place

“I assume you want to finish this more gently,” I ask a little disappointed, I was really getting into that

“Is that ok?” he says a little sheepishly, as much as I wish he had made me pass out from pain, I cant be upset with him, he tries so hard to fulfil my deepest desires even if he does struggle a little with them himself

“Of course, its ok,” I answer, kissing him gently, lovingly on the mouth, his eyes close and he leans into the kiss. He wraps his arms round me and pulls the massive vibrator from inside of me, it makes me suck air in through my teeth

“Ow,” I whisper

“That made you say ow?” He says sarcastically, his eyes moving up and down my bruised and blood covered body

“I wasn’t prepared for that one,” I mutter back smiling. He lays me on the bed and moves on top of my, kissing me the whole time

“I love you so much,” He whispers into my eat “You are so beautiful,” Quite the contrast to the man that was just calling me a pathetic slut moments ago, he only does that coz he knows how much I love it. If it were left up to him, he would never say a bad word to me. He would wrap me up in cotton wool and treat me like a china doll, but I need a bit of rough sometimes.

He eases his thick purple dick inside me, it’s a lot smaller and softer that the vibrator, it slips in easy, it feels so good, I moan in appreciation throwing my head back against the soft pillow to grant him better access to my neck which he is now kissing and licking, soothing away some of the burn his bites left behind

“does that feel good my prince,” he whispers in a voice full of lust

“Yeah, keep doing it,” I mutter back my eyes closed, half in a daze with the gentle loving pleasure he is lavishing me with 

“I love you,” I whisper under my breath. He doesn’t answer but I know he heard it because his pace became a little faster, his kisses a little more intense, I can tell he feels the same, he doesn’t have to say anything.  
His steady pace and constant affection causes my moans to fill the room, my head is swimming with sweet satisfaction, I can think of nothing else, I need more of him, my heart feels so full with adoration for this man and I want to please him, to make him understand just how much he means to me. I whisper his name again and again loving the way it tastes on my tongue, wanting to say it forever.

His dick glides in and out of me, his movements so smooth and perfect, each stroke pushing me further and further to the edge, I can feel my inhibitions and senses slipping further from me, my mind becoming blank, empty, his. I am all his, he can do with me as he pleases, he could treat me any way he wanted and I would never leave but he still chooses to treat me like a prince, he chooses to respect, love and worship me.

“Do it harder,” I demand and of course he complies, when does he ever not do as I ask of him? He pushes harder and speeds up, his breath coming in pants, small sounds forming in the back of his throat as he too becomes closer to climax.  
My hips bounce to meet his, with each strong thrust we both moan louder and louder, saying each other’s names, out lips never leaving the skin of the other, our eyes locked in a loving stare. My skin, like his is warm and slick with sweat, my eyes hooded as I stare mesmerised by his beauty.

“please,” I whisper, I am so close I need him to finish me off quickly, my desire building in my stomach, lifting to my chest, heating my body and fuzzing my mind. I need to come, I need the blissful release that only he can bring me, I beg him, 

“Please Freiza please” my mouth speaks of its own accord

“Are you going to come for me baby, do you feel good,” He asks, I can hear his words but am unable to answer, I am totally incoherent beneath him, my lips move but no sound leaves them, I bounce hard just a few more times and I feel myself slowly unravelling, my mind a blur, my heart rate beating like a drum, my eyes slowly closing as I moan out his name and come for him, just like he asked me to. My nails dig the flesh of his shoulders, my body tenses squeezing his so tight, my dick twitches as I come.

“Freiza, I’m yours,” I whisper as my climax is complete and I feel my whole body soften and melt underneath him, just my words are enough to make him follow my lead. His muscles harden and a low growl builds in the back of his throat, growing in intensity the closer he gets till eventually it is a roar echoing around his chamber as his dick pulses and flows into me, filling me with his warm come. 

Even after he has finished, he still can’t stop kissing me and whispering sweet nothings into my ear, he tells me I am beautiful and that I’m his and he loves me over and over, all the things I most want to hear. He smothers me with love and affection, making me feel his unconditional love, its warm and welcoming and I hope he will never take this feeling away from me. I will always love him.


End file.
